The Embodiment of Lust
by Shawn129
Summary: Born from the Shinto god of creation and the first Succubus, Naruto was a young deity in the Shinto faction when his mother was killed by the ArchAngel Micheal and his father was sealed by God before the war began when the war is over, he had nothing going for him but sex, and training. A multiverse for himself created by his parents give him free reign to do what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Eons ago a war was raged against God and his loyal angels, by the first son of Lilith and Izanagi, many angels died before the battles became so widespread that worshipers began to get caught in the crossfire, so God and Amateratsu sued for peace.

A treaty was created where the Gods would leave the human plane and never interact with mortals again unless they were summoned

Naruto an Incubus/God had committed atrocities after atrocity for his people and was upset that he couldn't finish his vengeance for the death of his mother and imprisonment of his father.

He didn't know what to do with himself after the war was settled and began to waste away, till Amateratsu approached her beloved brother with a solution

God of Storms Temple

Voluptous women were sprawled around the large temple covered in their lords sperm, while said Lord was sitting on the floor by the wall watching them sleep with an apathetic look on his face,

Lord Naruto's glowing red eyes that he called the RinneSharingan flickered to a photo of a beautiful red-haired woman and blonde man,

Naruto sighed, since the war ended sex and the occasional spar are the only things that's been enjoyable, "Naruto." Amaterasu sighed seeing her brother's servants

"They all enjoyed themselves." Naruto said standing up and turning to his sister, "What can I do for you, sister? Come for another session to relieve your stress?"

"No, I have a gift for you." Amaterasu said

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"I know that your getting restless. Anyone with God blood is forbidden on the mortal plane unless they've been summoned. It's harder for you since that's where you've lived your entire life. I've come to remedy that."

"How?" Naruto asked before a ring was tossed to him, "What's this for?'

"Father wanted to give you this. It will take you to a dimension where he and your mother made for you. You'll be the supreme being there."

"Really now." Naruto smirked slipping the ring on his finger

The ring glowed before Naruto vanished in a yellow flash

"Good luck." Amaterasu smiled softly

Dimension-RX21200130

On the eve of Walpurgis Night, a sinister ritual is taking place inside a dark and abandoned basement. A rectangular stone altar sits in the middle of the room, lit by six golden chandeliers. On it lays a naked and petrified young blond girl. Painted on the concrete floor and wall is a large white circle with a pentagram, inscribed with various symbols and Latin writings.

"Sazaz Sazaz Andatsan Sazaz"

Standing around the altar are five black robed girls, one of them holding a black metal sword and echoing an incantation:

"Heikas heikas estei biberoi. El erohim erohi erohim. Savant erohim. Eiehay Eiheyaja. Eiehay ado night. Ya shadie tetora. Gramaton shadie! Agiosu oh heikas. Iktron ah thanatos. Agura amen!"

She then plunges the metal sword down into the abdomen of the blond girl laying on the altar. As blood gushes out and floods down the concrete pedestal she continues:

"You are the sacrifice. You will feed the power of the demon. As the sacrifice dies, please bestow us the power of the Dark Gods. Oh sacrifice, give us the power to control the demon's mischief. Oh sacrifice, may you open the door of heaven. Open your door. May your prince open your eternal door. The king of glory will enter. The eternal king is the king of kings. God is a king of glory. Father, son and holy ghost. Sazaz Sazaz Andatsan Sazaz."

The circle on the floor starts to glow with an eerie light as the three other robed girls repeat the last chant. Their leader stabs the sword down into blond girl's body one more time.

The room glowed but nothing happens, enraged the leader began to butcher the other members of the club. As the portal starts to open, Kitami musters her last strength and plunges the sword in the woman's back, killing her.

Mortally wounded, Kitami looked over as Naruto as a 7 ft werefox appeared and made a contract with the her, allowing her to live and granting her supernatural powers. Though she makes her way outside completely healed, the night has changed her life forever due to the corrupting influence of Naruto's power.

12 Years Later,

Naruto hummed, he was in the form of a 16-year-old human after he had been summoned by the coven of witches and struck a deal with the sacrifice who killed the witches

For the past 12 years, Naruto has lived comfortably doing what he wanted when he wanted all the while pretending to be a normal human child who he had allowed to perish in a car accident with his family

Naruto's attention was drawn to his friend and neighbor, Imari Kurumi, who had large glassy turquoise eyes and long brown hair worn in a ponytail. She wore a very distinctive hair tie shaped like a big orange pearl, an accessory she never takes off. Like all Academy students, Imari is dressed in her school uniform.

"Naruto, let's eat lunch together." Imari smiled before her eyes widened when she saw that he was done, "Y-you finished already?"

"Not my fault you took so long in the bathroom." Naruto shrugged packing up his lunch and putting it underneath his desk, before he grabbed a book he found in the basement where he appeared 12 years ago, while a girl with long blond hair worn in a large ponytail and two long hair locks on both sides of her sharp head, turned her unique purple irises toward him as he began to stand

"Where are you going?" Imari asked

"For a walk." Naruto said walking off

Naruto made his way to the Academy library, where he sensed his old lover, who unsuccessfully summoned him 12 years ago before the coven did, admittedly he got a little rough with her putting her in a three-day coma but the experience saved her life from the slaughter of her coven

Art teacher Hiroko Takashiro is flicking through a book, when stumbled upon a picture of a demon, causing her to flashback to her time as a student when she was brutally raped by a lust-crazed werefox Naruto following a summoning ritual with her witchcraft club. A shadow creeps up to her, and the teacher starts feeling aroused.

Naruto with his glowing red RinneSharingan watched her silently

Moments later

Later, Hiroko is in the bathroom stall, thinking about her encounter with the 'demon' that took her virginity as she masturbated before she whimpered, "Once more...I want to feel that sensation once more...from the devil."

"Stop calling me that." Naruto said leaning on the doorway of the stall as Hiroko gasped, "Hello Hiroko, your still as beautiful as ever."

"Uzumaki, what're you doing in here?" Hiroko asked

"Don't you remember, you belong to me." Naruto said as with a smirk blood red fur sprouted on his body as he enlarged turning into a 7ft Werefox, and smirked down at the teacher

"Y-your-"

"You're master." Naruto said going back to human form, "Unless you don't want me to be, any longer."

"No, I do. Just don't leave me again." Hiroko said getting a nod from Naruto

"Good answer. Now let's reintroduce you to those sensations you were moaning for." Naruto replied grabbing Hiroko's hand and standing her up before he began to strip off her clothes before she squatted down and freed his 11.5in. cock

Hiroko sucked on his dick now slobbering all over his manhood. Naruto rose up to put more of his meat down the throat of the lovely woman, who rubbed his balls, coaxing the load in them to rise up and ooze towards his tip. The sounds Hiroko made while sucking him, make Naruto sink deeper into his lust ready to lose it.

"Keep that up," Naruto said as he placed a hand on the back of her hair

Hiroko smiled at Naruto as her perfect mouth slurped constantly on him, bumping her nose against his pelvic bone while taking him in for the deep throat, rising up to kiss him on the head, and then dropping back down to bury her face again.

"S-shit," Naruto groaned

A deeper plunge of Hiroko's mouth around Naruto's tool followed. Hiroko moaned, the vibrations caused Naruto to moan, before he grabbed Hiroko's head and began to thrust into her mouth before the tension in his loins finally released.

The amount of sperm just spilling from Naruto was godly. Hiroko swallowed up every second last drop, out of a large set of balls held gallons of cum

Hiroko let out several breaths of pleasure, her mouth bouncing faster and faster until she rode him to the end of the orgasm. His cock sputtered to a stop several long minutes later.

Rising to her feet, Hiroko turned to lean on the toilet but Naruto grabbed her and in a yellow flash they appeared in his bedroom. A strand of cum hung from her lips which prompted Hiroko to take her finger and pop the naughty trail back into her mouth. This action caused her eyes to glaze over in fond memory and her pussy to throb a tiny bit more.

The visual before Naruto of Hiroko tasting her lips and licking the essence cum off of it made Naruto stand up straight right away. He noticed her panties slipped off to the side and Naruto reached in to stick his finger deep inside of her. Hiroko's eyes snapped open and she threw her head back.

"Oooh, touch me, master ," Hiroko breathed. "And we can have so much more fun."

Naruto got the teacher off, the disguised incubus/god worked a second finger into her, something that Hiroko enjoyed. She rubbed Naruto's bicep and caused him to push deeper into her. Her head rocked back and the juices flowed onto his hand. Naruto took his left hand and rubbed her thigh until working his way slowly, but surely up to her clit.

Naruto nuzzled his face between her warm tits and sucked on both of them. Hiroko threw her head back and forth, moaning and squirming at the face burying between them. Between her warm breasts, succulent and more than ready to be taken.

Naruto pulled his fingers from her and smiled as he watched Hiroko crawl on the bed and lie on her back, with her legs spreading. Hiroko's flaming red hair framed her angelic face. Her beautiful, muscular body, without an ounce of fat on it rippled on the bed. Her tits bounced up firmly and just screamed out to be grabbed, to be taken, for Naruto to do whatever he wished to them. And last, but certainly not least, that perfect pussy, so beautiful, so alluring, all his, and he would enjoy it as he takes her.

Naruto undressed and straddled Hiroko to kiss her, slowly taking his time starting at the top of her head. Slowly, Naruto stroked down her body and made Hiroko just quiver underneath him. He committed her sensitive spots to his memory, lingering on them. He moved down Hiroko's body, and gave her body a full massage, first using his hands and then using his eleven and half inch manhood. Long and thick, it was the perfect tool to rub against every inch of Hiroko's body. The minute his head pressed against Hiroko's succulent thighs, it took everything in Naruto's power not to lose it.

But, Hiroko looked to be on the edge of losing it even more. Naruto just broke out into a smile and kissed Hiroko on the lips while rubbing himself against her. The passion shared between the two sent fire through their loins. Hiroko tried to lock her legs around Naruto to bury him inside of her. Naruto would have none of that. The emerald-eyed enchanter instead pulled away from her and motioned for Hiroko to roll over.

Hiroko positioned herself on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass as a way to entice Naruto who pressed down onto her.

Naruto kissed the back of her neck and made her shudder. With fluid motions, Naruto continued to rub his crotch all over her body. His loins heated up and demanded to press against her. Naruto did wish he spent a bit more time rubbing himself against her strong and powerful abs, but he supposed he could make up for that later.

"Hiroko-chan, you're gushing wet," Naruto noted "And now, I think as your loving master, I should do something about that."

Naruto rubbed himself against her nether lips to tease both Hiroko and himself. Hiroko's entrance parted to invite Naruto inside. Naruto found himself more than content to rile Hiroko up something. Naruto liked how she was on her hands and knees because that opened him up to touch her breasts. He was a breast man and proud of it.

Naruto slipped the first few inches inside of Hiroko as he guided himself as deep into Hiroko and got her crying. Naruto leaned into her and caressed her body very lovingly. He slid into her, and then the real fun could begin.

Oh, nothing prepared Hiroko quite for what it truly meant for his endowment to stick inside of her. She knew he was gifted, large, and more than able to take her in any way possible, since he's done it before in his fox form. However, nothing, nothing, prepared her for the length burying inside of her like this. Nothing prepared Hiroko Takashiro for everything that he could give her. Him striking all of her sensitive spots.

"Oh, I should slow down, because I wouldn't want you to think that I would make you cum too easily."

Hiroko groaned with burning lust. This slow stuff just did not work for Hiroko. Hiroko preferred that Naruto took her hard and fast, without giving her room to think. However, he slowly, but surely slid into her. She could feel him building up. The musk coming from him only stirred pleasure in her loins.

Hiroko grabbed onto the bedsheets. Naruto pulled the pillow away from her.

"I'll have none of that," Naruto said. "You're going to be loud and proud with how you're making me feel. Let it out, cum for your master."

Naruto pushed his manhood as far into the sexy redhaired teacher as possible. Hiroko's warm pussy squeezed down onto him. Naruto pushed almost all the way out, and pulled into her. He slammed into her body, taking her warm tight hole for everything it is worth.

"Oooh, you're so big!" Hiroko yelled

Naruto slowly, but surely, worked her to an orgasm, making every single inch of Hiroko's body beg for it. His strong hips guided him into her body. He could feel her orgasm approaching and the space between her thighs getting even tighter for him. Naruto groaned and held onto her

"Hiroko's juices oozed all over his prick and the second round put him further and further into her body. He maintained a tight grip on her ass while he slammed deeper into her, the dancing of two very bloated balls enticing Hiroko and sending her senses spiraling out of control. Her tight core clamped down onto him.

Naruto's balls weighed heavy with the seed inside of them. He did not want to go just yet, wanting to enjoy Hiroko's warm insides even more. He pressed against her ass, and made her just close ranks around him. Another groan followed the faster and faster Naruto pushed into her.

No matter how excellent his stamina was, Naruto could only take so much of Hiroko's rocking body squrming underneath him. Especially upon the second orgasm where she squeezed his prick. Still, he was able to hold out long enough and ride her.

"I love you master," Hiroko said breathlessly

Naruto cupped Hiroko's nice breasts in his hand and she just groaned. Those soft sexual sounds made Naruto smile. Naruto knew he was hitting all of those right spots. His balls rocked constantly against her thighs.

All good things came to the end, and after making Hiroko cum one more time, the tension in Naruto's loins rose and the need to release his seed into his body.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked

"YES!" Hiroko yelled gasping for air, "Give me your cum!"

The sexy teacher practically screamed for his seed and squeezed on him hard. This made Naruto just speed up his thrusting inside of her, and get closer, closer, closer. He edged himself to the breaking point before splattering his load and painting Hiroko white on her insides.

Hiroko chewed down on her lip and received the rest of his load, every single last drop spilling into her body as he finished cumming inside of her.

Naruto stood up cracking his neck, as he glowed with power, "First the Human world, then the Underworld, it'll all be mine. As it was created to be." he smirked as Hiroko began to clean his cock with her mouth which widened as he felt his clone disperse with memories of taking Mika Ito virginity on the roof, and having an orgy with Mika, and swim team members Jun, Maki, and Miyuki Nonogusa.

"5 loyal subjects," Naruto smirked looking down to Hiroko, "Once I get Kitami, we will go on, forever. Would you like that?"

"Very much master." Hiroko smiled licking the cock head

"Good." Naruto said as he laid back in the bed and had Hiroko straddle him before she placed her hand on his chest and began to ride him

 **Finished**

 **First ever Naruto x Bible Black story to my knowledge.**

 **Naruto is an Incubus and God all he wants is control, sex, and a life free from the rule of others. He hates Angels and God like a demon would because they sealed away his father and killed his mother.**

 **Need a good series to go to after Bible Black,suggestions are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

That Night

Kaori Saeki eagerly made her way down the road, she had been following Naruto Uzumaki before he left the school, and witnessed him follow the art teacher into the faculty bathroom before leaving it himself, and watched him during class, before he went up to the roof and had his way with Mika Ito on the roof, and later having an orgy with Mika, and swim team members Jun, Maki, and Miyuki Nonogusa.

Kaori would freely admit that she wasn't surprised as Naruto was perfect, he was beautiful with his wild blonde hair, his ocean blue eyes, and his physique that was built for strength and speed, his stamina was legendary from what was witnessed during the fitness tests in P.E

Kaori was going to leave when she saw Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke. While she was upset she couldn't talk to him about his secrets in magic, she knew where he lived and was more than happy to make the trip,

Kaori has a deep fascination for the occult, and her knowledge on the subject is extensive. She regards the previous witchcraft society, Rose Cross, with both respect and envy, though she also feels they overestimated their power. Saeki takes great pride in her massive collection of magic books at home. Because many of them are in English, she is also fluent in this language,

She was fully prepared to offer her body to Naruto for his secrets, walking up the road with a smile she paused when she saw him waving Hiroko farewell, gathering herself she called, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around and rose an eyebrow at Kaori, "Kaori-chan, long way from home aren't you?" he asked

"Yes, I need to speak with you." Kaori said causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly and wave her inside

Moments Later

Kaori sat on the couch, looking around before Naruto entered with some tea that he placed on the table, "So what did you want to speak about?" Naruto asked as he sat beside her

"I know that you can use magic." Kaori said immediately watching Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Really, and why is that important?"

"I know that you used it to seduce 5 girls today. The way I see it you have 2 choices." Kaori said

"Oh?"

"Refuse to share you secrets and I'll go to the police about you raping girls at school." Kaori said as Naruto's expression twitched, "Or share your secrets willingly and I'll let you use my body."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he chuckled slightly, and his eyes flashed red and he sat back watching Kaori get on her knees, "It's cute that you think you're in charge of this situation but that couldn't be any further from the truth."

Naruto's pants dissolved into energy leaving him naked with his hard cock standing upright, "Get to work." he said watching the foolish girl that dared to think she could blackmail him

Kaori took as much of him as she could into her mouth but stopped short of the back of her throat marking the depth with her hand. Looking at how deep she had gone she was amazed to see she had taken about half of his length without gagging. Unwavering to do better, she began again with a slightly different technique. Cupping his heavy scrotum in her hand, she lightly teased his balls. Dropping her head down there she licked and sucked his balls while making her way to the base of his shaft. A couple of soft groans initially made her beam in happiness,

Continuing her journey, Kaori licked, sucked, and french kissed all up and down Naruto's hard shaft. She especially focused on the area beneath the head. Armed with her new found knowledge, she took him in her mouth again. This time licking that sensitive area as she sucked, dragging her pouty lip over it when she nearly pulled it out of her mouth, before diving on it again. His breathing and groaning gave her all the response she needed to know she was doing good and she soon developed a rhythm.

Gripping his hard shaft, she would stroke the underside with her thumb, followed quickly by her soft lower lip, and finally her tongue that she would let lightly graze it the whole way down. On the way up, she would adjust her head and make her tongue rigid, putting more pressure on the underside of his shaft. She would suck hard while sliding him out of her mouth, being cautious to keep her upper lip pulled back over her teeth. The more she did it the better, and faster, she got, she was also, she thought with a curiosity, making a lot of spit. Being especially careful not to waste any of it, she used it to keep his shaft slick.

Occasionally, she would move too fast and inadvertently break the seal her lips formed on his cock. With a slurp she would suck the spit that leaked out back into her mouth and keep on going without losing pace. Continuing the pace of her beat, she was pleased when she noticed her saliva was taking on a different consistency and flavor.

'Pre-cum!" Kaori thought with delight, knowing she had to be getting him close. She didn't have much warning but it was enough. His legs and abs began tensing up and he starting meeting her mouth with small thrusts of his own before she pulled back so that her lips formed a seal behind the rim of his head and increased the pace of her hand as she continued stroking him

"Uh ... Ahhh ... Ohhhhh!" Naruto grunted as he filled her mouth with cum

Kaori cheeks sucked in and out as she struggled to swallow it all, her eyes watering with effort. Realizing that onslaught was to much she pulled away being greeted by thick jizz into her face.

Koari looked up at Naruto who smirked as he motioned for her to stand before he grabbed her by her ass cheeks and lifted her up, the blond wrapped her legs around him and directed his member into her pussy causing her to moan loudly before Naruto began to bounce her up and down his cock while she moaned loudly

Throughout the night, Naruto used Kaori till she lost consciousness, bored with her Naruto had a clone take her home, and crashed on the couch

The next morning, Naruto grabbed his trash and his backpack before heading out the door, "Hey, good morning, Naruto-kun." a woman next door said

"Morning Naruto-kun." another woman across the street smiled

"Good Morning, Megumi-chan, Anna-chan." Naruto smiled

"Morning, Naruto-kun." A blonde woman on the other side of his house greeted

"Morning, Mako-chan." Naruto smiled his centuries of experience allowing him to keep from getting erect from his three voluptuous MILF neighbors

"Naruto-kun, is it alright to have your birthday party in the evening?" Mako asked

"Yeah, thanks. I never was a fan of celebrating my birthday."

"You've been a big help to us since you moved in. It's the least we can do." Anna smiled

"She's right, you've become an important figure in our lives. The least we can do is be there for you on your birthday." Megumi smiled

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before Kurumi exited her house and smiled seeing Naruto who put up his trash,

"Bye Kurumi-chan." Anna waved

"Bye Kaa-chan." Kurumi waved before she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away

"Have a safe trip!" Megumi waved

"We'll have a big feast waiting for you when you return." Mako smiled

Later

Kitami took Miyuki from behind, frowning as she swore that the girl was a virgin but apparently not, "This is the second girl. Someone is actively working against me." she thought as she finished inside the asshole of Miyuki, "I need an enforcer."

Kitami looked down out the window and saw Naruto on the roof across the way with a familiar book in hand, and smirked, "Perfect."

With Naruto

Naruto sensed lust in the air and could see Kitami having her way with Miyuki, behind him he sensed Kaori arrived, "Naruto-sama."

"Yes?" Naruto asked

"I started a new magic club like the girls from 12 years ago. I told the girls about you, and I was hoping if you can come over around midnight."

"I'll be there." Naruto said causing Kaori to smile brightly

Naruto waited till school ended and headed to the abandoned basement of the school with the book, bringing up a hand he called upon a blue fireball,

"Well isn't that a useful talent." Kitami said

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Nurse Kitami." he greeted

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Kitami greeted walking into the room and frowning as she looked at the blood stains, "This is where a group of girls called forth a demon. How did you get a key to this room?"

"Broke the knob." Naruto said pointing to the knob on the floor

"I see you've been using the book." Kitami smiled before she found her throat grabbed and slammed into the wall

"So what does the school nurse that's been taking advantage of her female students want with me." Naruto smirked while Kitami smirked back at him

"I came to invite you to join me."

"In what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Into the small group of people who possess godlike power, like me." Kitami said only for Naruto to laugh

"You still don't recognize me, do you?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from Kitami before her eyes widened when Naruto's RinneSharingan appeared the same eyes of the demon that she made the contract with

"Y-you." Kitami said horrified

"Yes, me. You've been very naughty trying to get out of our deal." Naruto smiled

"Please. I don't want to go to hell." Kitami said

"The deal was that you'd belong to me, not go to hell." Naruto said as Kitami looked at him in shock, "Your mind, body and soul is mine. Do you plan on honoring our deal or will you be naughty and continue your course of action?"

"I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me." Kitami said before Naruto dropped her to her knees,

"Actions speak louder than words." Naruto smirked as Kitami looked up at him as his eyes returned to there ocean blue color, "Do what you planned on doing."

Kitami nodded and unbuttoned his pants before pulling them down causing his cock to fall on her face, Kitami nuzzled her face with his member as she grabbed onto it and began to lightly trace her tongue alongside it before taking him into her mouth

'So good.' Naruto groaned in pleasure as Kitami felt her body get hotter and hotter the more she kept sucking Naruto off before he grabbed her head before she began to bob her head faster and started to massage his balls, "Very good~"

Naruto held Kitami and started repeatedly thrusting in and out of her mouth, "Here it comes."

With that, Kitami increased her sucking until they both came at the same time. His load gushing into her mouth and throat while she felt her juices spray out through her panties which dripped onto the floor

"Ahhhh...that hits the spot~!" Naruto moaned in pleasure as he shot his remaining load in his Kitami's face

Kitami panted while some of the seed in her mouth spilled out, and saw he was still hard,

Later

Kitami was screaming in pleasure as Naruto took her from behind on the stone pedestal she was stabbed on 12 years ago, while the seal on the floor glowed, "You belong to me. No man shall touch you, or taste you. Do you understand?"

"Yes master!" Kitami smiled before she began to squirt her juices onto the pedestal while Naruto gave one last strong thrust and began to fill her womb with his seed

Pulling out of Kitami who fell forward, Naruto jerked the rest of his load onto her body, before a clone appeared, "You and my clone have a date tonight." Naruto said before left the clone to continue Kitami and began his trek home,

Naruto's House

Naruto sat on the couch between Kurumi, and Mako while Anna, and Megumi sat across from him, "Now then, to Naruto who's always looking out for us and more than happy to do the heavy lifting. With our feelings of gratitude and in celebration of your birthday, cheers!" Anna said

Naruto smiled as everyone tapped their glass together, as the party went on Naruto was the center of attention being fed by the women who all battled for his sole attention as Sake, Whiskey, and Tequila were passed around before the food was finished and Kurumi had to go home and finish her homework

Megumi sighed putting down her glass, "It's been so long that I'm already feeling tipsy." Megumi smiled

"Megumi, you're a real lightweight, aren't you?" Anna giggled

"Same as always, right? Just a sip of a can of Chu-hi was enough for Megu-chan." Mako giggled

"H-Hey... Why are we only talking about my embarrassing episodes?" Megumi asked before she looked devious as she began to run her hand up and down Naruto's thigh, "Which reminds me...your birthday's only a once-a-year event, so shouldn't you be spending it with your girlfriend?"

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Really? You seem like you'd be popular." Mako said

"Yeah, Naru-kun is cute, after all." Anna added

"Thanks, it's more of the fact that girls my age don't really do it for me." Naruto smiled before he began to refill everyones glass

"Another toast, helping Naru-kun get a girlfriend now that he's a year older! Cheers!" Mako said causing everyone to toast again,

After finishing his drink, Naruto began to stand, "Alright let me clean this place up." he said but gasped when the women pulled him back down into the couch

"No way, we'll clean it up. It's your birthday just sit there and relax." Anna smiled before the women got up and collected the dishes

"Uh okay." Naruto blinked watching the three MILF's walk away into the kitchen whispering to themselves, now alone Naruto took a deep breath as he almost lost control and began to actively seduce the three women who he respected a lot as they had been big helps to him when he moved on this neighborhood a while back even though they didn't have to, so they earned a special place in his heart

Naruto saw a glass had been left behind and stood up grabbing it and making his way to the kitchen, "Hey girls you left a gla-" Naruto paused as the three MILF's had changed out of there clothes into their old uniforms that couldn't be buttoned up properly and their small skirts that didn't fully cover their asses

"Ready for your birthday present?" Anna asked

"Uh, I should tell you guys something."

"We know about your powers." Megumi said causing Naruto to blink

"When you were younger, you used to float in your sleep." Mako giggled

"And we all have seen you in different parts of town at the same time." Anna said

"Why haven't you said anything?" Naruto asked mentally cursing himself for being that sloppy when he moved into this world

"We didn't want to spook you." Megumi said as the three walked up to him

"Listen, it's not just powers, I'm a-" Naruto was rendered silent when Megumi kissed him

"You are the man who has taken care of us without complaint." Megumi smiled

"It doesn't matter what you are." Anna said

"All that matters is, " Mako began

"That we love you." Anna, Megumi, and Mako said smiling

"You sure?" Naruto asked only for the girls to show off writing on their inner thighs,

Anna's said, "Naruti-kun's personal cum hole."

Mako's said, "Naru-kun's personal Mako pussy."

Megumi's said, "Naruto's personal, whore pussy."

Naruto began to lose control of his lusts as his dick began to harden

"Just don't tell Kurumi, about this. She'd kill me." Anna smiled

"I promise." Naruto nodded before Anna grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to his room with Megumi and Mako following

Moments Later

A nude Naruto groaned as Anna, and Mako sandwiched his dick between their J-cup tits while Megumi worshiped the head of his dick before she began to bob her head as Anna, and Mako stroked his dick with their breast

"His precum is making my boobs so slippery!" Anna giggled as Mako looked to Naruto

"How is it, Naru-kun?" Mako asked

"Amazing." Naruto grunted

"We're going to make it feel even better, then." Anna said before Naruto groaned as the three vegan to work in tandem before Naruto tensed and began to fill Megumi's mouth with his cum

"It's so hot." Megumi smiled as she swallowed the load and got on her hands and knees between Mako, and Anna

"Take your pick. Which pussy do you want to take?" Anna asked as the three looked back at him

"All of them." Naruto said before 2 clones appeared beside him each equally naked and hard as him

The MILF's tried to find the original but couldn't as the clones moved, Megumi gasped as she was lifted up and placed on her back as Naruto1 looked down at her and began to finger her pussy while sucking on her nipples causing the tanned Milf moaned loudly

"Oh, the feeling of getting touched by someone its been so long." Megumi moaned smiling before Naruto1 looked into her eyes and the two kissed as he sheathed himself into her causing her to scream into their kiss as Naruto1 stayed still so she could adjust to his size, "Your inside me. We can't go back to being just neighbors anymore."

"That's okay." Naruto1 smiled as he began to thrust, causing Megumi to moan, "I'll take good care of you."

Megumi smiled before she moaned as Naruto1 began to speed up his thrusts as she wrapped her arms and legs around his back palming his head as they kissed

Anna was picked up by Naruto2 and had immediately began to suck his dick, as he palmed her head and thrust into her mouth she fondled his balls as Naruto2 bent forward slightly and reached under her skirt and began to finger her causing her to moan before Naruto came into her mouth and she began to swallow

After a moment Anna released Naruto2 from her mouth, "You came a lot, its good to be young." Anna smiled before she stood up, "Kurumi won't be happy with me, but I can't help it."

"It's a lot we need to talk about." Naruto2 said wrapping his arms around Anna's waist, "But for now, lets just enjoy this."

Anna nodded before she pushed Naruto back to the bed and staddled him, "I'm going to play with you lots more." Anna said as he felt Naruto2 throb in her hand, "Jeez, your practically begging for it. I'm going to take you in again."

Anna aimed the dick for her womanhood and moaned loudly as she sunk onto it as Naruto2 groaned while holding onto her legs as she planted her feet on the bed and began to ride him, "Fuck." Naruto2 groaned

"The sensation of being penetrated by a dick like this, is amazing. I've never had one this big, before!" Anna moaned as Naruto2's hands latched onto her breast as she fell to her knees and continued to bounce atop of him

Mako, and the original Naruto had skipped foreplay as she was bent over the vanity looking herself in the mirror as she was fucked by her neighbor as her best friend's since childhood were on the bed being fucked by his clones,

"Who would've thought that when you moved here 7 years ago and we all came together to make sure you were taken cared of, that this would be happened?" Mako asked with a moan as Naruto leaned on her back nibbling on her ear

"I did." Naruto smiled, as he continued to thrust, "It was my original plan, but the three of you reminded me of the time I spent with my mother so I scrapped my plans and just enjoyed my time with you all."

Mako gasped as suddenly she was lifted off the ground as Naruto held her underneath her knees and began to lift and drop her on his cock,

"Incredible." Mako moaned

"Shit." Naruto grunted

The room was filled the moans of the three women as well of the sound of skin slapping skin before as one they all moaned as they came

Later

Naruto laid in bed with Anna to his wrist, Mako on his left, and Megumi on top of him, "So your the son of Lilith the first wife of Adam, and Izanagi the Shinto God of Creation?" Anna asked

"Yes." Naruto nodded

"And they created this entire universe for you?" Megumi asked

"That's right." Naruto smiled

"What do you plan on doing?" Mako asked

"I plan on taking my rightful place as ruler of this world, but I need a foothold in the Mortal world, the Underworld, and in Heaven. Christianity exists here so Judeo and his puppets are running the show. Luckily Christianity is a minor religion in these parts so they don't have a foothold here. It was easy to put up a barrier around tthis part of the world."

"How do you get a foothold?" Anna asked

"I need allies, an army. The men of this plane are all weakwilled untrustworthy pigs. I can't count on them to be loyal, but I know I can have the loyalty of the women. I have used my powers to add a persona into other mythologies, Thor, Horus, and Ares, so I have worshipers. Now all I need is to have the mortal world know my name. The most powerful thing on this plane is money, and I have to make some." Naruto explained

"Do we have a place in your plan?" Anna asked

"Your a lawyer. Megumi you are a nurse, and Mako your an accountant, each of you have talents I can use and I know we just started this aspect of our relationship but I want you three to be with me." Naruto smiled

"Of course." Megumi smiled getting nods from Mako and Anna before they hugged Nsruto closer to their bodies

Meanwhile,

Naruto's clone walked alongside Kitami who looked at him nervously, after the original left the clone had continued to have sex with Kitami and only stopped because they had an appointment to keep, "Go ahead and ask." Naruto said

"W-What exactly is it that you have plan for me?" Kitami asked causing the clone to stop and turn to her

"I'm going to kill God and take his place as the head honcho in this world. Everything that has to do with that arrogant asshole will crumble including his pet devil Lucifer. You are going to be a general in my army, and if you prove yourself worthy of it a captain."

"And a bed warmer?' Kitami asked

"If that is what you wish." Naruto shrugged

"You made it seem like I didn't have a choice in the matter." Kitami said

"I find transferring power through sex to be more enjoyable and personal. All the cum I put into you is strengthening you body as we speak, soom you'll be one of the strongest magicians in the world." Naruto said causing Kitami who was looking at her hands to smirk at the mention of her future status of strongest magician, "You and Hiroko are the only two on this plane that I've come across with a high aptitude for magic."

Kitami frowned at the name of Hiroko who used to be a member of the cult that tried to kill her way back when, "What're we doing here?" Kitami asked looking to Kaori's home

"We're here to get soldiers." Naruto smirked his eyes glowing red as Kitami smirked and nodded before they walked up to the door and Naruto knocked, "Also if you even think of betraying me, I'll rip you apart."

"I'd never betray you, Master." Kitami said

"Good." Naruto smirked as the door opened

"Naruto-sama!" Kaori smiled brightly

"Yo." Naruto greeted before Kaori noticed Kitami who was smiling

"Kitami-sensei?"

"She's with me, hope you don't mind I asked her to tag along." Naruto smiled

"If you say it's okay, then it's fine." Kaori nodded before she let the two blondes into her home and clothes the door where a seal immediately flaired locking down the house completely

With Naruto

In the dead of the night Naruto awoke to find himself alone as the women returned to their homes, walking down the stairs he opened the door to see Hiroko smiling at him, "Hi Naruto-sama, I bring wonderful news."

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a smirk watching as Hiroko entered dragging a large bag behind her

"I used the spell you wanted, but I improvised." Hiroko said

"Improvised how?" Naruto asked with a serious expression, watching as Hiroko opened the bag to reveal the corpse of the heir to the Mamiya family one of the richest families in Asian history

"I know the original plan was to put you into the family as a brother, but Kyouichi Mamiya pissed me off so I killed him and made you the sole son of Marie. The story I implanted is that you moved out after a bad fight with Marie's deceased husband and lived began to go by Naruto Uzumaki to separate yourself from him. He's going to croak soon and once he does you'll be welcomed back into the family."

"So all I have to do is just take over and the influences the Mamiya family holds will be mine to control." Naruto smirked as he looked to Hiroko, "Nice."

Hiroko beamed with pride,

"So what do you want for a reward?" Naruto asked and he was immediately jumped on by Hiroko who slammed her lips into his own causing him to chuckle as he held her ass while she began to grind her covered womanhood into his brief-clad dick

 **Finished**

 **Starless 21st Century Nymphomaniacs is next followed by Dicipline the Hentai Academy**

 **The Milfs are from Oku-Sama wa Moto Yariman**

 **Trying to add Erika Todou and Sayaka Ichinose, may make Erika, Kurumi's step-sister and Sayaka, Hiroko's cousin**


	3. Chapter 3

Months Later

Naruto relaxed at the foot of his bed, as Anna, Mako, and Megumi slept, with a sigh he got to his feet and decided to take a walk,

School was finishing up soon, and once it did he would graduate and move onto the Mamiya family, he's been in contact with the family since they believed he was the heir just living away due to family drama, and they were quite pleasant to talk too,

In the last few months Naruto has slept with Kitami, Hiroko, Kaori, and her coven, along with his MILF neighbors, Kurumi was none the wiser but she has been growing suspicious

Naruto came to a stoplight and saw a black-haired woman upset, "Are you alright, mam?"

The woman frowning looked up and her eyes widened at the gorgeous face looking down at her, Aria blushed

Aria was a 33-year-old gorgeous, voluptuous woman, she possessed H-cup breasts and wide childbearing hips, she had recently found out that she was barren and immediately her husband renowned gynecologist Mason Park began to openly cheat on her and belittle her, last night he had sex with his nurse in front of her and called her nothing,

"I'm fine." Aria said watching as the gorgeous man smiled

"Then you should smile, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't frown like that." Naruto said causing Aria to giggle

"Aren't you a charmer." Aria said

"I try my best." Naruto smiled his eyes flashing for a second

"Would you like to join me?" Aria asked motioning to the chair across from her

"Sure." Naruto said sitting down, "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Aria." Aria extended her hand and soon as Naruto touched it she felt a jolt rush through her as her heart began to pound and her nipples harden and her pussy began to gush

"So tell me Aria, how can I turn that frown upside down?" Naruto asked leaning forward with a smirk

Aria began to tell Naruto about her troubled marriage, and Naruto frowned at the way she was treated by her husband,

"Well, Aria how about I do you a favor." Naruto said

"What kind?" Aria asked

"Give you the thing you want most."

"And pray tell what is that?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow

"Right now you want two things the most, to get even, by humiliating your dick of a husband. And to bear children, I can help you with both."

"How?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Naruto smirked

Later

Aria and Naruto kissed deeply both covered in sweat, as Aria road him powerfully, the two have been at it all day were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the electronic beeping of the door before it opened and Aria's husband walked in, "I'm home." Mason announced before he noticed the room was dark with light coming from his bedroom

Walking closer he frowned when he saw his wife kissing and riding another man, a younger one at that, before Naruto and he made eye contact,

Naruto glared as he stopped but Aria panting, caressed his cheek, "It's okay, you don't need to worry about him." Aria said turning Naruto's face to her before she kissed him before licking her way down his body, "All we need to do, is continue enjoying each other."

Naruto watched as Aria took his dick into her mouth for the 5th time today, as her husband gave a fake smile, "Pfft, it's like she said, don't mind me. Have fun, she's useless anyway, she can't even do her duty as a woman."

Aria flinched as Naruto frowned

"You can enjoy her as much as you want." Mason smirked

Naruto smirked, "That reminds me." he said causing the two to look up at him, before their eyes to widened as yellow chakra coated his body, which emanated from him reminiscent of flickering flames, the plants in the room all bloomed at an unnatural speed while Naruto had Aria stand before he placed a hand on Aria's torso, before the energy receded, "There, I've healed your body so your able to have children."

The two looked at him in shock, "H-how?" Aria said

Naruto's eyes morphed into the Rinne-Sharingan, "I'm the son of Lilith and Izanagi, I'm going to take this world as my own." he smirked before clones appeared behind Mason and kicked both of his legs causing his kneecaps to shatter

Mason yelled in pain as he collapsed while a clone stabbed a knife through both of his hands, "Your wife is mine now." Naruto said as he and Aria looked down on Mason who grimaced as he looked up at them, "Before the night is over, she will be pregnant with my child and you will be dead."

Mason's eyes widened but before he could say anything Naruto turned Aria to him, and kissed the Uzumaki swirl that sat on her shoulder before he slid back into her causing Aria to moan before they fell back atop of Mason who groaned from the added weight as his wife laughed while Naruto took her atop of him before the two stood above him in standing missionary kissing before with a moan Naruto came inside of her concussion pussy as she squirted and their shared essence left her and fell onto the face of a humiliated Mason

Aria panted as she hugged herself against Naruto, "Now I need you to do one thing." Naruto whispered

"Hm?" Aria asked licking his shoulder as she ran her fingertips along his back

"Prove to me you have what it takes to be by my side." Naruto said before with a flick of a finger he yanked the knife from the hands of Mason and presented to Aria, "You've humiliated him, now let him die, knowing that a God thought you were worthy enough to be with him."

Aria looked down at the knife and her husband before she grasped the knife as Mason looked up at her in horror, "A-Aria, don't listen to him. I-I love you."

Aria looked at Mason, "He loves me more." she said causing her husbands eyes to widened before she came down and stabbed him

Naruto watched as Aria released her frustration and anger on her husband by repeatedly stabbing him in the back, before he knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her blood-stained body, and watched as the light in Mason's eyes began to dim and with an inhale Naruto sucked his soul out and swallowed it

"You've set yourself free. You will be loved and cherished. I'll give you as many children as you could want. For all eternity, your body, mind, and soul are mine. Do you agree?" Naruto asked kissing the back of Aria's ear

"I agree," Aria said

"Perfect." Naruto smiled before he tightened his embrace and kanji spread from his arms onto Aria's body covering every inch of it before with a pulse it faded away

Aria kissed Naruto as her husband's body was swallowed into a distortion of space as a clone appeared and took the form of Mason before it left the house

"Let's talk about that sister in law, you've mentioned." Naruto smiled before they walked out of the room into the kitchen

Next Day

Naruto smirked as he now had the CEO of a pharmaceutical company under his sway along with her sister in law/best friend, while he walked Naruto began to debate on how to take Kurumi, with graduation looming closer he wanted to get it over with tonight

Naruto was skipping school since today was a new moon so his lust was through the roof and while he wouldn't mind going and just taking every female to the gym and relieve himself, he would rather spend the day at home

Later

Kurumi with a smile walked to Naruto's house with ingredients for a meal she planned on cooking for him and the homework that she collected for him,

As she entered the house and removed her shoes, she looked up and saw the television still on, and Naruto nowhere to be found

With a sigh, she turned off the tv, "Naruto?" She called out before making her way up the steps to check and see if he was in bed

Kurumi walked to the door and knocked as she opened the door and before she could call out to her crush again, she heard flesh slapping flesh and loud moans

Kurumi stood in the doorway, shocked and betrayed as she saw her own mother laying on her chest as her ass was on the air with Naruto fucking her from behind before she gave a loud groan as Naruto roared to the ceiling and fell over Anna the two panting before they kissed lovingly

Tears welled up in Kurumi's eyes as she watched her crush/best friend and her mother share a deep kiss before Naruto looked up at her

Removing himself from Anna, Naruto blurred forward and pinned Kurumi to the wall a hand holding both of hers above her head as she gasped, "Glad you can make it."

"L-Let go of me!" Kurumi yelled

"I can't do that. It's time you learned the truth about me, my plans, and your part in it." Naruto said as he pushed his chakra into Kurumi's body causing a glow to appear beneath her skin, as she relaxed, looking into the glowing eyes of Naruto

"Join us." Naruto smirked before he ripped Kurumi's clothes off her body leaving her in stockings before he lifted her up and carried her to the bed as Anna smiled watching as he kicked the door closed behind him,

Later

Naruto held Kurumi by her ankles as he thrust into her as she screamed in pleasure with a smile on her face, Anna hugged Naruto from behind as they kissed before Naruto came inside of Kurumi and released her ankles as the girl drifted off to sleep

Anna smiled as she ran her hands along Naruto's chest and abs, "What're you going to do tomorrow?" She asked

"I'll send a clone to school, but I will be heading to Amidahara. Word is monsters and witches have been seen." Naruto smirked as he and Anna fell back with his head between her breasts as she combed her fingers through his hair, and the two drifted off to sleep

Midnight, Amidahara District

Amidahara was a twisted city, well beyond the reaches of any salvation. Here, humans, demons, and criminals walk the streets like normal, no one comes here for no reason at all, everyone prefers to act like it doesn't even exist,

Naruto smirked, "So you've returned my love." He heard and turned around to see the chocolate skinned beauty,

"Been a while Ray Aishwarya."

"So formal." Ray said walking up to Naruto and kissing him deeply, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"No one ever forgets their first." Naruto smirked,

12 years ago after he was summoned Naruto met this you sorceress and empowered her, leading her to become the de facto leader of Amidahara, she was his second and one of the best fucks he's ever had

"What brings you by?"

"Plans are moving ahead, and I heard rumors about a which so strong that she is feared in these parts." Naruto said

"Annerose, she's almost as strong as me. You want her to join?"

Naruto smirked, "Where can I find her?"

"I'll tell you after we get reacquainted." Ray smiled

Later

Ray pushed a nude Naruto onto her bed, "There is this red-haired girl with a machine gun, she is looking for Anne as well to find her brother. She'd make a great soldier."

"I'll check her out." Naruto smirked as Ray she turned around to sit on his face, while her full cheeks smothered Naruto's face and he enjoyed the soft flesh on his face he immediately began to lick her wet womanhood

Ray moaned and she looked at his length with her heart racing in anticipation of it being inside of her again. Naruto let out a muffled moan as she rubbed her plump, juicy rear on his face and the back of his head sank against the pillow he rested on.

The purple-haired woman wiggled her rear on Naruto's face and the soft flesh pressed on his face, as his hands rose to grip what he could of the two full cheeks

Ray reached forward and began to stroke his erection. It took all of Naruto's resistance to keep from pushing Ray off him and just start thrusting into her warmth, but he wouldn't have to wait very much longer.

She lifted her rear off Naruto's face and kneeled down on the floor in front of the couch. Ray twirled her glowing finger and magically Naruto's body turned to face her

Ray immediately squeezed his length with her breasts and he started to thrust into the vast cleavage. The orbs of flesh jiggled on his cock and Ray's tongue whacked against his length.

Naruto moaned as he pounded his hardness into the ample mounds as Ray rubbed them together on it and licked it. He moaned as he thrust into Ray's ample bosom and she planted her mouth on his length.

Ray's breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he pumped his length upright and it was then she placed her mouth on his erection. She sucked it off as Naruto thrust his cock into her mouth and he moaned in delight at.

Her tongue swirled around his hardness and she squeezed her delicious breasts on his stiffness. They bounced on his erection and her saliva soaked his length as her tongue brushed it.

Naruto sat up and grinned as Ray's orbs of flesh massaged his erection. She kept his length enclosed between her breasts and he sent his erection flying into her ample orbs.

He moaned as Ray's mounds jiggled on his hardness and she let out muffled moans. Naruto drove his length into Ray's mouth drenched his erection and her mounds squished his length.

Ray stirred her tongue around his cock and she sucked it off. Naruto felt his hardness twitch inside of her mouth and groaned, catching the curvaceous woman's attention.

The caramel-skinned woman kept up her teasing of Naruto's dick and smothered it until it spewed onto her tongue. She groaned before swallowing what wasn't pouring out of her mouth and Naruto breathed deeply.

She gulped down her fill before releasing it and allowing Naruto to lay back. As she freed the length from her breasts, she licked her lips and rose from the floor.

Naruto rested on his hands as Ray straddled him and smiled down at him. He grinned back at her and she turned around to place her wetness over his length.

Within seconds, Ray took in Naruto's erection and moaned while he started to pound his erection upright in her body. She whimpered as he reached up and began to grope her jiggling breasts.

He kneaded them together as Ray bucked her hips and gripped the sheets. Her breasts bounced in Naruto's hand as he sank his fingers into them and massaged them.

Naruto thrust his dick into Ray's pussy as her eyes closed and the blush on her face grew deeper. The purple-haired woman had been looking forward to this with Naruto since he left and when she felt him return she promised herself to ride him with utter glee.

As his cock rubbed against her walls and she grinded it by bucking her hips. Ray shook her waist on Naruto's lap and a lustful smile formed on her face as she moaned.

The Incubus moaned as Ray's tightness grinded his dick and she sank her nails into the sheets She whimpered as Naruto groped her breasts nonstop and rubbed the jiggling mounds together.

Licking up along her back, Naruto's grip tightened as he reached her neck and bit her causing the both of them to cum

"Master, how I've missed you." Ray said rolling her hips

"I've missed you too." Naruto said as he kept giving short thrusts

He jerked his crotch upward and it met Ray's rear. Their flesh clashed violently as Naruto thrust his erection into her wet tunnels and it became tighter on him thanks to the fondling of her breasts.

Ray fell back against Naruto and he pressed his lips against hers while squeezing her jiggling mounds. His heart raced with Ray's as they worked their hips together in lust-fueled movements.

Her eyes opened for bright blue ones to find cerulean ones waiting to gaze into them and their tongues battled intensely. Ray took one hand off the couch and reached up to frame Naruto's cheek.

The two kissed and switched positions,

Morning,

Naruto walked down the road smirking, "Been such a while since I someone like Ray." He said to himself before he paused as he saw a woman atop a roof with daggers and demons from what he could sense,

In a blur of speed, Naruto was on another rooftop and saw Annerose and her servant Michiko and now that he got a good look at the woman's face he recognized her as Lee Mayfeng a member of a ruthless organization whose goals are to fuse the demon world with the human world

Naruto smirked as he watched, "Not here for pleasantries, bring out the crazy machine gun girl."

"Hm, I noticed a weird presence around my home." Annerose said looking to her table, table Mitchiko destroyed, revealing the red-haired teen with G-cup breasts, dressed in a uniform, "But she is a customer, so even though she attacked your organization she is under my protection."

"Then you can share her fate." Mayfeng said smirking, her 13 armored demons we're about to make a move but they black chains burst from the ground and the sharp ends decapitated the demons

The 4 women looked around in shock before a yawn was heard and they looked up to see Naruto, "Hello ladies."

"Who are you?" Mayfeng asked

"I'm just looking for soldiers that can help me in my goal."

"And what goal is that?"

"Conquering the underworld, human world, and heaven. And you four will make good soldiers." Naruto smirked standing up as he began to stretch as the girls glared at him before eyes went wide when he was gone and a crash was heard

Michiko, Miki, and Mayfeng looked to see Annerose head was slammed into the ground causing their eyes to widen in shock before Naruto smirking looked at them and sped forward

The sound of fists hitting flesh was heard and Naruto stood in the tard surrounded by the unconscious women

Later

Annerose groaned as she regained consciousness, and still dazed the first thing she heard was moaning and flesh slapping flesh, blinking she saw that she was in her room as her attacker was satisfying himself with the others

Miki was moaning loudly as she road Naruto who was sucking on her inverted nipples that were erect, Naruto's finger was up her ass as he held her close to his body before slamming his mouth into hers and kissing her deeply

Michiko was on the floor being fucked in the eagle position as cum spilled from her pussy as the clone of Naruto was now in her ass, the two were also kissing with Michiko sucking on his tongue as she gripped his hair tightly

Mayfeng was in the full the sex position as the clone fucking her was moving so fast that his hips were a blur and his heavy balls slapped her clit, her arch-nemesis eyes we're rolled up her head, her tongue hung as she drooled while the clone showed no signs of stopping,

Annerose finally noticed that she was feeling someone thrusting into her as her body went up and down on her bed, and she looked to see Naruto holding her legs as he smiled down at her

"Hello, welcome back." Naruto said as Annerose regained her senses and was assaulted with pleasure

"W-what are you doing?" Annerose asked as she moaned

"I told you. I'm going around looking for soldiers, this is your induction." Naruto said falling forward and bracing himself on his forearms as he continued to thrust into Annerose before he licked her lips, "I'm sharing my power with you, binding your soul to mine, and making your body addicted to me. While you were unconscious I've killed all the demons in Amidahara. Ray is going to turn this into a place for witches or magic practitioners to come and learn."

Annerose began to thrash as she came while Naruto kept on thrusting and tensed as he began to fill her up, "Who am I?" Naruto asked

"M-master." Annerose said dreamily before Naruto bit into her neck

 **Finished**

 **Aria comes from a Manhwa called The Sharehouse**


End file.
